si tu no vuelves,te amare,ya no llores por mi(taismo)
by LuNaLoVeComiCs
Summary: tails tiene un sueño extraño antes de su cumpleaños.amy no sabe que regalarle pero una voz le sugiere regalarle un espejo¿que pasara cuando tails lo abra? taismo


una noche antes del cumpleaños de estaba en un profundo sueño.  
"cosmo!"  
"tails.."la abraza y el cominza a cantar

Yo te extrañare, tenlo por seguro  
fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos  
los detalles, las pequeñas cosas  
lo que parecia no importante  
son las que mas invaden mi mente al recordarte... Hmmm  
*flash back*  
la noche de la fiesta  
"eres tan hermo-"  
"si tails las estrellas son taan hermosas"  
*fin de flash back*

Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo  
para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte  
mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo  
que Dios te ha llamado para estar a Su lado  
asi El lo quiso  
pero yo nunca pense que doliera tanto  
*flash back*  
"cosmo"  
"dispara tails san"*el obedece y dispara*  
"TE AMOOO!"  
*fin de flashback*  
(cosmo comienza a cantar)  
Ya no llores por mi  
yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz  
donde existe paz, donde no hay maldad  
donde puedo descansar  
no llores por mi  
es tan bello aqui (nunca imagine)  
quiero que seas feliz, que te vaya bien  
y cuando te toque partir espero verte aqui

(tails)  
Yo te extrañare, tenlo por seguro  
¿Como pensar que la vida puede terminar en un segundo?  
La vida es polvo, puede esparcirse en un momento  
nada trajiste, nada te llevaras  
solo lo que habia dentro... Hmmm

Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo  
para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte  
mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo  
que Dios te ha llamado para estar a Su lado (Oooh)  
asi El lo quiso  
pero yo nunca pense que doliera tanto

(cosmo y tails haciendo los coros)  
Ya no llores por mi  
yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz  
donde existe paz (existe paz),  
donde no hay maldad (no hay maldad)  
donde puedo descansar  
no llores por mi (Oooh)  
es tan bello aqui (nunca imagine)  
quiero que seas feliz, que te vaya bien  
y cuando te toque partir espero verte aqui

(tails canta llorando mientras cosmo desaparece en sus brazos)  
Yo te extrañare... Tenlo por seguro...

*al dia siguiente*  
amy caminaba por el parque y pensaba que regalarle a tails se sento debajo de un arbol y penso en voz alta  
"¿que le regalare a tails para su cumpleaños?"  
"agarra esas lianas y has un marco con ellas"dijo una voz amy obedecio  
"en el arbol hay una esmeralda caos, ponla en el marco, luego mete el marco en el agua y di fuerte y claro, espejo caos, despus ponle una base y decoralo mientras recuerdas todos los momentos felices que el vivio dile que no abra el regalo hasta que sean las doce de la noche"amy hizo todo lo que la voz le pedia y luego fue al cumpleaños de abrio los regalos fingiendo su emocion(el saguia pensando en cosmo y como desearia que estuviera en su fiesta) pero antes de abrir el de amy ella le dijo  
"no lo habras hasta las doce"el obedecio, todos se fueron y el qudo tiempo pasaba lento el estaba desesperado ya lo queria abrir. justo a las doce lo abrio y vio el espejo  
"¿que sera tan especial para abrirlo a esta hora? el miro su reflejo y se volteo decepsionado pero escucho una voz melodiosa suave y dulce cantadole una palabra casi un susurrro se escapo de sus labios"cosmo"  
Si tù no vuelves, se secaran todos los mares  
y esperarè sin ti  
tapiado al fondo de algun recuerdo  
si tu no vuelves,mi voluntad se harà pequeña  
me quedarè aqui  
junto ami perro espiando horizontes...  
(tails volteo al espejo y vio a cosmo continuo la cancion con sus sentimientos)  
[tails]  
si tù no vuelves,no quedaran mas que desiertos  
y escucharè por si  
algun latido le queda a esta tierra  
[cosmo] y [tails]  
que era tan serena cuando me querias  
habia un perfume fresco que yo repiraba  
era tan bonita,era asì de grande y no tenia fin...

y cada noche vendrà una estrella hacerme compañia  
que te cuente como estoy y sepas lo que hay  
dime amor,amor,amor estoy aqui no ves?  
si no vuelves no habra vida no se lo que hare

[tails]  
no se lo que are...no se lo que are  
[cosmo] y [tails]  
si tu no vuelves,no habra esperanza ni habra nada  
caminare sin ti  
[cosmo]  
con mi tristeza beviendo lluvia  
[cosmo] y [tails]  
que era tan serena cuando me querias  
habia un perfume fresco que yo respiraba  
erea tan bonita,era asi de grande y no tenia fin...

[tails]  
y cada noche vendra una estrella hacerme compañia...

[cosmo]  
que te cuente como estoy y sepas lo que hay...

[cosmo] y [tails]  
y mi amor,amor,amor estoy aqui no ves?  
si no vuelves no habra vida no se lo que are  
y cada noche vendra una estrella hacerma compañiaaaa  
que te cuente como estoy y sepas lo que hay  
y mi amor,amor,amor estoy aqui no ves?  
si no vuelves no habra vida no se lo que are...

[cosmo]  
no se lo que aree,no se lo que aree...  
si no vuelves no habra vida no se lo que are  
no se lo que are,nou nou nou no nooo  
si no vuelves no habra vida no se lo que are  
no se lo que aree, no se lo que areee  
si no vuelves no vuelves no habra vida no se lo que are...  
cosmo extendio una mano tails la agarro y jalo a cosmo con el. comenzaron a cantar otra cancion.  
[cosmo]  
Con la paz de las montañas, te amare  
Con locura y equilibrio, te amare  
Con la rabia de mi años  
Como me enseñaste a hacer

(Juntos)  
Con un grito en carne viva te amare

([tails]  
En silencio y en secreto, te amare  
Arriesgando lo prohibido, te amare  
En lo falso y en lo cierto  
Con el corazón abierto

(Juntos)  
Por ser algo no perfecto, te amare  
Te amare, te amare

[cosmo]  
Como no esta permitido

(Juntos)  
Te amare, te amare  
Como nunca nadie ha sabido  
Porque así lo he decidido, te amare

[tails]  
Por ponerte algún ejemplo te diré

(Juntos)  
Que aunque tengas manos frías, te amare

[tails]  
Con tu mala ortografía  
Y tú no saber perder

(Juntos)  
Con defectos y manías, te amare  
Te amare, te amare

([cosmo]  
Porque fuiste algo importante

(Juntos)  
Te amare, te amare  
Cuando ya no estés presente  
A pesar de todo siempre...  
Te amare

[cosmo]  
Al caerme cada noche, esperare  
A que seas luna llena y te amare

[tails]  
Y a pesar de pocos restos  
Enseñare lo que fue

(Juntos)  
Seguirás cerca muy dentro, te amare  
Te amare, te amare

[cosmo]  
a golpe de recuerdo

(Juntos)  
Te amare, te amare  
Hasta el último momento  
Seguirás cerca y muy dentro

[tails]  
Te amare

[cosmo]  
Te amare

[tails])  
Te amare

[cosmo]  
Te amare, te amare

[tails]  
A pesar de todo siempre

[cosmo]  
A pesar de todo siempre

(Juntos)  
...TE AMARE...  
despues de la ultima frase se acercaron poco a poco hasta quesus labios se juntaron en un apacionado beso cuando el beso termino.  
"cosmo nunca me dejes"  
"nunca lo hare por que la estrella ya bajo del cielo y no subira hasta que su alma este completa"se dieron otro beso bajo la luna .esta fue la noche mas memorable de sus vidas.


End file.
